1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic dartboard, which is capable of being rolled, in the manner of cloth and paper and so is convenient to carry and keep, and more particularly to a dartboard with a magnetic rubber sheet, in which the rubber sheet is formed by mixing magnetic iron with rubber powder and vulcanizing the mixture to be magnetized, two sheets of cotton flannel having raisings are adhered to both surfaces of the rubber sheet, and a target is printed on one surface of the cotton flannel through a silk-screen process, thereby facilitating the carrying and keeping of the dartboard as well as reducing a noise produced when a magnetic dart is cast onto the dartboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dart game is a western, indoor amusement in which darts are thrown several times at a target marked with concentric circles divided into segments and a bull""s eye at its center, and in which a resulting score is calculated by adding up the point values of the portions hit by the darts so as to decide the game. Each of the darts is relatively short, and has a pointed tip.
Typically, a conventional dartboard onto which darts are thrown is made of wood, cork or compressed sawdust. Marked portions formed on the dartboard are adhered to or directly printed on the surface of the dartboard.
The conventional dartboard made of wood or the by-product of the wood has a problem in that it becomes unusable because many traces formed by the penetration of tips of the darts remain on the dartboard after dart games are played. This dartboard has another problem in that it is dangerous because it requires darts having metallic tips.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problems, there has been proposed another conventional dartboard, which is provided on its surface with many projections of synthetic resin and many depressions whose cross sectional shapes are rectangular and whose cross sectional areas are downwardly reduced as shown in FIG. 1.
Darts used for the second conventional dartboard made of the synthetic resin each have at its front end a pointed tip made of synthetic resin. A dart game is conducted by throwing the darts onto the second conventional dartboard, whereby the pointed tips of the darts are inserted into the depressions 11 formed between the projections made of synthetic resin and provided on the surface of the dartboard.
Since the second conventional dartboard and the second conventional darts are made of synthetic resin, the damage of the dartboard and the risk of injury can be eliminated. However, the conventional dartboard is provided with a plurality of projections and depressions, so it is difficult to fabricate the dartboard in comparison with a first conventional wooden dartboard and the fabricating costs of the dartboard is increased.
Therefore, there has been proposed a further conventional dartboard with darts which uses a steel plate and a magnet so as to prevent the dartboard from being damaged as well as reducing fabricating costs of the dartboard and being free from danger. The construction of the dartboard is as follows.
As shown in FIG. 2, the third conventional dartboard is formed as a laminated structure comprising a target board 21, a steel plate 22 and a rear paperboard 23. The steel plate 22 is adhered to the rear paperboard 23, and the target board 21 is adhered to the steel plate 22, such that the target board 21 forms the upper face of the dartboard. The front end of the dart 24 has a magnet.
In order to play the dart game, when the dart to which the magnet is attached is thrown onto the dartboard, the dart is adhered to the dartboard by magnetic attraction between the steel plate inserted into the dartboard and the magnet of the dart.
The third conventional dartboard into which the steel plate is inserted protects people in the playing area from getting hurt by the dart, is not damaged in spite of playing several dart games, and is easy to fabricate. However, it has a problem in that it makes a noise on throwing the dart onto the dartboard because the steel plate is inserted into the dartboard onto which the magnetic dart is thrown.
Therefore, the dartboard into which the steel plate is inserted is unsuitable for playing the game at a quiet place.
As described above, the conventional dartboards are difficult to carry and keep, because dartboards which are made of wood or synthetic resin or into which the steel plates are inserted are tablet-shaped and cannot be varied in form.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a dartboard with a magnetic dart, which is made of a rubber sheet to be flexible, thereby being convenient to carry and keep, preventing the surface of the dartboard from being damaged and reducing the impact noise of the dart on the dartboard.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a dartboard with a magnetic rubber sheet, comprising: a target board comprising a magnetic rubber sheet having a rectangular shape and containing iron, two sheets of cotton flannel having the same size as that of the magnetic rubber sheet, being attached to both surfaces of the magnetic rubber sheet and having raisings on their outer surfaces, and an upper fitted piece attached to the upper end of the front surface of one of said two sheets of flannel; a holding pole comprising, a hollow for holding one end of the target board, a slit formed along the entire length of the holding:pole to pass through the inner and outer circumferential surfaces of the holding pole so that the lower peripheral portion of the upper end of the target board just under the upper fitted piece is laterally inserted into the slit to hold the upper end of the target board in the hollow, and holes formed in the vicinity of both ends of the holding pole so as to fasten a hanging string to the holding pole and hang the dartboard on the wall; and two closure members each provided with an inserting recess into which one end of the holding pole is inserted.